1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic jacklift system for use in connection with motor vehicles. The pneumatic jacklift system has particular utility in connection with changing a flat tire or rotating the tires on an automobile or truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anyone who has ever changed a tire on an automobile or truck, especially on a busy street or highway, knows the danger and problems involved with getting portable jack to raise the vehicle off the ground and changing the tire. There is a need for a quicker and safer means of lifting a flat tire off the ground for replacement with a spare tire.
The use of pneumatic jack systems attached to motor vehicles is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,688 to Mueller et al. discloses two built-in pneumatic power jacks, one mounted centrally to the front of the vehicle and the other mounted centrally to the rear of the vehicle for lifting the front or rear of a vehicle off the ground to change a tire. However, the Mueller '688 patent does not provide a means for swinging the jack up in a high-profile storage position above the ground when not in use, and has the further drawback of not addressing the safety issue of inadvertently dropping the vehicle in the event of loss of air pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,940 to Guzman et al. discloses a pneumatic jack for lifting a tire off the ground for changing a flat. However, the Guzman '940 patent does not provide a means for swinging the jack up in a high-profile storage position above the ground when not in use, and although it has a safety mechanism for preventing unauthorized use of the jack, it has the further drawback of not addressing the safety issue of inadvertently dropping the vehicle in the event of loss of air pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,206 to Hunt et al. discloses a compressed air elevator air jack used to lift a vehicle tire off the ground for changing a flat. However, the Hunt '206 patent does not provide a means for swinging the jack up in a high-profile storage position above the ground when not in use, and has the further drawback of not addressing the safety issue of inadvertently dropping the vehicle in the event of loss of air pressure.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,810 to Mattera discloses a compressed air vehicle selective jacking system used for elevating a vehicle tire off the ground for changing a flat. However, the Mattera '810 patent does not provide a means for swinging the jack up in a high-profile storage position above the ground when not in use, and has the further drawback of not addressing the safety issue of inadvertently dropping the vehicle in the event of loss of air pressure.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,742 to Spence discloses a hydraulic type tire changing system with frame mounted jacks and lug wrench. However, the Spence '742 patent does not provide a means for swinging the jack up in a high-profile storage position above the ground when not in use, and addresses the safety issue of inadvertently dropping the vehicle by means of separate pivotally mounted braces rather than by means of the safety locks installed directly on the jacks.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,526 to Hamade et al. discloses apparatus that may be of general interest and pertinent to the construction and design of the present invention. The Hamade '526 patent discloses a system that uses a compressed air power impact wrench to actuate a scissors jack. However, the patent describes a system that is different in structure from the present invention and as with the above referenced patents does not provide a means for swinging the jack up in a high-profile storage position above the ground when not in use, and has the further drawback of not addressing the safety issue of inadvertently dropping the vehicle.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a jacklift system that allows the jacks to swing into a high-profile out-of-the-way storage position when not in use and has built-in safety features to prevent the vehicle from inadvertently dropping the vehicle in the event of loss of air pressure. More particularly, although the Spence '742 patent addresses the safety problem of inadvertently dropping the vehicle in the event of jack failure, it does so by means of separately pivotal mounted braces rather than safety-locking pins directly on the jack.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved vehicle pneumatic jacklift system that can be used for changing or rotating tires on a motor vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.—In this respect, the motor vehicle pneumatic jacklift system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly and safely lifting a flat tire off the ground for replacement with a spare tire.